Don't You Want Me
by KJ99
Summary: Disclaimer - I do not own anything to do with Glee :) Hey this is a one-shot story with the pairing of Rachel and Mercedes! Enjoy if you read!


Don't You Want Me

* * *

Hey there my name is Rachel Berry, I am the leader of my schools glee club, I may have gotten it by default because no one else wanted it but still I am the leader. For the last month my fellow glee club members and I have been rehearsing the group number for sectionals, we are hoping to win nationals this year; we went last year but after a stumble by one Finn Hudson we know have to try again. Mr Schue our glee club director had announced that auditions for the solo would happen a week ago now, the contest was between Mercedes, Kurt and I, none of the others really wanted it. Kurt and Mercedes were my two biggest competition, they are the only two to match my voice; Kurt with his emotion and Mercedes with her runs, it would be tough to beat them. For some reason Mercedes and I were in a fight for something I said, I wasn't thinking at the time I was speaking; I had been mesmerised by her voice and scared that she'd win so I said something stupid. I told her that her voice wouldn't stand a chance against my voice, which offend her and that is understandable but I really didn't mean it. Quiet the opposite really, see the thing is that I kind of, definitely have a huge crush on her but she doesn't know it; no one does well accept for Noah. Noah is my best friend so of course I told him; he always smirked at me when he caught me looking at her and would make fun of me in private. Walking into the choir that day, Mercedes and I started yelling at each other, she start it and for some reason I fought back; I don't know I guess it's the diva in me.

Mr Schue walked in and shouted "That's it, I've had enough of your two fighting, and we are going to settle this once and for all. Kurt you will have this solo, Mercedes and Rachel you will sing the duet."

Mercedes and I both say "What?" while Kurt celebrates.

Mr Schue said "I have picked out the song, you two will sing it now and if everyone likes it then we have our set list."

Mercedes replied with "I can't sing a duet with her," I was thinking the same but probably for different reason. Looking up at Noah, I saw him trying to contain his laughter and I walked over to him; and slapped him over the back of the head.

"Ow," he shouted.

I say back "It's not funny."

"Have fun Rach," I slap his head again and walked back down to the middle of the floor. Mr Schue hands us both the lyric sheet, I read the name of the song 'Don't You Want Me by The Human League,' a love song, why does it have to be a love song of all things and for the first time in my life I was scared of the stage.

Panicking I say "I can't do this," I drop my lyric sheet and walk out of the room. After exiting the choir room, I take off sprinting to the bathrooms because Noah was my ride home and I had to wait for him to finish football practice as well. Running into an empty bathroom, I run to the furthest away stall and hid inside of it.

* * *

Mercedes P.O.V

Walking as Rachel read the title of the song, it seemed to really freak her out and I've never seen a song freak her out like that. Then she run out of the choir room saying she couldn't do that, I think we were all stunned, Rachel has never said those words in this room.

Quinn asked "Did that really happen?"

Artie replied with "I think it did."

Kurt said "But yet it doesn't seem right."

Santana said "It's like wrong almost," they all nodded their heads.

Feeling someone tap my shoulder, I turned around to find Noah standing there, he said "Go after her."

"What? Why me?"

"I can't explain it believe me, it's you that has to go after her." Noah was not making any sense; Rachel and I are frenemies why we would be going be the best opposition.

"Go Mercedes, she'll be in the closet bathroom to here in the bottom stall."

Quinn asked "How would you know?"

"It's Rachel's hiding spot and no one goes in there normally so it's quite and there's no one to hassle her there." Wow now we are all in more shock, Noah actually does really care about Rachel.

"Okay, I'll go," he smiles at me before walking back to his chair happy. Leaving the choir room, I walked down the hallways, making a few turns before finally reaching the bathroom Noah was talking about. I enter the bathroom and walked down to the last stall.

"Rachel?" I hear her sniff telling me she is in here.

"Come on Rachel, I know you're in there. Can you please come out and we can talk."

"I don't want to talk."

"Well least your admitting you're in there," I hear her laugh a little which makes me smile.

"Come on Rachel, I want to see that smile of yours."

"I don't feel like smiling right now."

"Now, I know that's not true; how could Rachel Berry never not want to smile?"

"I guess you're right," I smiled typical Rachel Berry.

"Please come out."

"Fine," stubborn too. The stall door opens and out comes Rachel with puffy red eyes and wet cheeks, telling me she has been crying but I don't understand why. She walks pasted me to start cleaning her face up, I turn around and walk over to her; so I am now standing next to her. Reaching over I grabbed the paper towel out of her hand, I started dubbing her cheeks for her and she looks at me with these intense eyes. I stop dubbing her cheeks and we just stand there, staring at each other intensely. For some reason, I feel my heart start to race and I have no clue why, I was just staring at Rachel like I normally do.

"Umm…Thanks," Rachel stutters out, I've never heard her mess up a single word before. It's when Rachel looks away from me I realise that is the first time I am seeing Rachel, not loser Rachel, not Berry, not my frenemies, not my fellow student and choir member but as Rachel Berry.

Swallowing I replied with "Anytime," we then stand there in silence. Looking at Rachel, I see how truly beautiful she is, how truly amazing she is and how amazing she is going to become. I see a person like I've never seen them before, I feel my heart start to race again when her eye dart up in the mirror to look at me and I see something in her eyes.

Reaching up, I place a strand of hair behind her eyes and ask "Now tell me, why couldn't you sing that song? The Rachel Berry I know can sing any song on cue, no matter who the person is, why was today any different?"

"It just was okay."

"But why, please tell me Rachel?"

"Did you get the short straw or something?"

"No, Noah said I was the best one to come after you but I don't understand why," she scoffs and rolls her eyes when I told that.

"What's going on Rachel?"

"Nothing."

"Bullshit, you never give up the chance to sing so why have you now?"

"Because it was a love song."

"So, you've sang dozen of them before."

"Yeah dozen with people I don't care about or care for me, but not with the one person I actually do care about."

"Hold up, what?"

Rachel smiles and replied with "I didn't mean what I said last week, it just slipped out. I was just mesmerized by you, your voice, the song you choice and just plain you. I wasn't thinking when I said what I said, I did not mean it; I did think you were going to get the solo."

"I don't get what you're saying Rachel."

"If words don't making you understand, guess actions will." I didn't have time to question what she meant before she leant over and pecked me on the lips. Rachel stood there looking at me with eyes filled of love and lust, I could actually see the look she was giving me before or all the time really; I just didn't understand it all till now.

"What?" I hear myself say.

"I love you Mercedes, I don't know how much clear I can be."

"I couldn't sing that song because I thought you'd see how I truly feel."

"But why now?"

"You weren't going to let me leave here without a proper answer and I didn't want to lie to you."

"Right, make sense."

"What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking about how soft your lips felt against mine."

Rachel nodded and said "Always a good start or opener."

"For some reason Rachel, I felt a spark when you kissed me and now looking at you before the kiss as well, I saw you in a whole new light."

"Was it a good one?"

"Yeah it was."

"So, where does that leave us?"

"Well, I don't know how this is going to work seeing as I've never had an interested in girls before but I guess you just have to interested in the right one."

"That's all great but what does it mean?"

"It means stop talking and kiss me," she didn't have to be told twice before she leant forward to kiss me. After some more talk in the bathroom, we left to go sing our duet in glee club which was amazing and from then on we start to date; it was the best. Rachel was so sweet, kind, gentle and always put a smile on my face; she was absolutely perfected and I couldn't wait to go to New York with her.

The End.


End file.
